Teacher Choromatsu x Reader
by Matsu412
Summary: You fall for your Japanese tutor, Choromatsu


It's been at least four weeks since you started your Japanese classes while overseas. You were studying abroad but still wanted help with your Japanese outside of classes. You found a flyer on the street, none of the tabs pulled a couple of months ago.

"Need help with Japanese? Contact Choromatsu Matsuno" And like advised, you did. Upon first meeting him he was somewhat cold and nervous. Now that you've been learning from him for sometime though he's warmed up to you. You approached the household and entered quietly,removing your shoes.

"Hello? I'm coming in!" You added in a small voice.

"Hi y/n!" You heard a familiar voice beckon.

"Hi Jyushimatsu-kun! Do you happen to know if Choromatsu-kun is here?" He nodded up and down, the same goofy smile plastered in his face as he made his was to the stairs.

"CHOROMATSU NIISAAAAAAN!" You than heard the voice calming him down.

"Jyushi jyushi I'm coming please keep your voice down-" He reached the final step, making eye contact with you. "Oi, y/n kun, you don't have a class today with me." He added, scratching the back of his head."Unless I was asleep for a really long time.."

"N-No sensei-" You added, a little gimmick that always got him, an ice breaker. "I was wondering if you- you wanted to grab a drink or something.?" You added,wincing at your own nervousness. You had coincidentally like some stupid school girl, fallen head over heels for your tutor. He was polite and kind, he had such an adorable smile, and he was incredibly smart.

Choromatsu blushed a bit, letting out a small laugh. "I don't think a teacher should grab a drink with a student-"

"Oh teacher my ass." You added,trotting over to him."Come get a drink with me Choro kuuuuuun!"

He gave one of those stupid smiles. "I mean if you'd have me I'd love to." He fixed the collar on his button down, adding in a goofy voice. "I'm buying though."

Choromatsu had made money tutoring you, and of course he wanted to show it, as well as make his brother Osomatsu in the other room hiss under his breath at the sound of a Matsuno buying for someone else.

You huffed slightly but nodded."Fine fine."

"Since you are here though, its still light out, before we go out would you like to review some vocab? I know you have a test next week." He added,crossing his arms. You nodded and he ushered you upstairs with him, shutting the screen behind the both of you, as you sat next to each other on the floor.

"So, you've been doing very well on your conversational vocab, but what you seem to be stuck-"

"Y/n chaaaaaan~!" You heard a voice sing from the other side of the screen,Osomatsu's eye peeking in through the crack of the screen ajar. "Why are you hanging out with this dork aye?"

Choromatsu sighed." ."

He pouted."Don't be so rude, I'm sure your friend is being bored the hell out of by- OWWW SHIT-"

Choromatsu removed his finger from the open screen as it shut. "Don't be such a baby, I poked your eye when it was closed." He added blankly.

Osomatsu huffed. "Fine, but if she gets bored of hanging out with fappymatsu I'm always free." He hummed,making his way downstairs.

Choromatsu sighed, pink in the cheeks."Sorry about that, as I was saying, conversational is good, but you still have some trouble with items used in conversation."

You scooted closer to him, looking at some of the index cards he had placed on the table. "Churroooo?" You sang

"Mm?" He asked, turning to you,bumping noses with you.

"Cant you just help me cheat on my test..?" You sang sweetly

He gave you a strict look. "No."

"But it would be so much easier-!" You added.

"Upbupbupbpubpbpbpb!" He hushed you,placing his hands neatly on his lap. Or as you would say to piss him off "neetly"

You let out a long exaggerated sigh, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Don't be an Oso..yadadada.." You added.

He smiled, giving a goofy laugh as he flipped up an index, starting your review before you planned to get your teacher drunk.

* * *

You were practically drooling on Choromatsu's shoulder at this point, you two had been in there for an hour or two, flipping cards and repeating words and phrases.

"Y/n chan." He added softly.

"Inu...dog-" You slurped in your daze.

He you up to your feet as you awoke from your daze. "How bout that drink now?" He gave a sweet smile, putting away the index cards.

It was getting somewhat dark as you two began to make your walk out the door to Chibita's oden stand.

"Mmmmm my bruzza! Where is it that you are taking the lovely y/n kun?" Karamatsu chimed from the roof.

"O-Oh I'm uh...just walking her home.." Choromatsu stammered.

"Hm,be safe with my beautiful flower-." Karamatsu started.

"Yea yea yea, I'll be back later.." Choromatsu added.

You two eventually made it to Chibita's stand, and Choromatsu ordered the first round of drinks, which soon became the third,than the fourth.

"Ai ya idjit! How'd you get you get someone other than your brother to follow you around?" Chibita chimed teasingly.

Choromatsu slurped,his words all trying to come out of his mouth at once as he snickered. "I told her I'd help her cheat on her test haHAHa-"

You rolled your eyes." He's a liar, his strict ass would check my wrists before I took "his" assesment, caught me two times!"

Chibita looked at you. "It's almost as if he's paying you to hang out with him." He snickered. "Than again, how would the neet afford it."

You gave him a smirk. "Aaaaa be nice to him Cheeb's, he's a neet but he's sweet."

Chibita shrugged. "Eh, whatever makes you happy.." He went back to pocking his oden.

"Got to admit though, he may be drunk now, but he works harder than any one of his brothers, and he's a great teacher, I've been getting almost all A's!" You smiled, softly placing a hand on Choromatsu's knee.

He tilted his head,looking at you,his face a bit pink. "Y/n chan..that's my leg.."

You couldn't help but snort,covering your mouth as you did. "Yes Churro I know."

He softly placed a hand on yours nervously.

"Choro that's your leg." You teased.

"Yea.?" He added, quizzically.

You sighed playfully and grabbed his hand, placing it onto your knee. He was beginning to sober up now.

"Oh gosh- y/n chan-" He added.

"Upbupbupbupbubpbp-" You cut him off.,squeezing his knee.

He was red at this point. Sweaty frog boy.

"Choromatsu, ever since I came here for schooling, you've been super super sweet to me.." You gushed,blushing like an idiot. "Hell, you even helped my dumb ass with Japanese and invited me into your house."

He tilted his head. "Of course y/n chan, I-"

"Choromatsu.." You huffed,smiling as you inched closer to him. "You're blabbering again.."

"O-Oh! Sorry I was just- I mean- I thought I was- than you mentioned-" He stammered.

You leaned in till you were nose to nose with him. "Choro, shut up."

He blushed a deep velvet, his voice getting small. "Y/n chan-"

You grabbed the edges of his hoodie and pulled him closer, pressing your lips to his. He almost fell backwards as you did, stabling himself, slowly and shakily, holding you. After a short time you pulled away softly, Choromatsu letting out a gaspy exhale as he looked directly at you.

"Oh god I'm drunk.." He added, clinging to your waist harder.

You snorted again, giggling, your shoulders bouncing. "No you're not you idiot."

"Aye! Why don't you two get a room!" Chibita hissed.

You got up from your seat, grabbing Choromatsu's hand, helping him up.

"Good idea, Choro, would you like to come over for some coffee?" You hummed,guiding him away from Chibita's stand.

"A-Ah y/n chan..I don't really like coffee-" He added.

"That's fine Choro." You leaned in,whispering to him. "Neither do I."

He gulped nervously, his cheeks red, but nodded as he gave you a goofy smile,squeezing your hand as you did in return.

* * *  
Who would've thought having your tutor as your boyfriend would be so adorable?


End file.
